A flexible heater may include one or more heater elements formed on a flexible surface. The heater elements may be etched onto the flexible surface, and may include resistive elements. The heater elements may also be silicon rubber heater elements vulcanized to a sheet metal plate. When a voltage is applied to the heater elements, current flows through the heater elements. The current flowing through the heater elements causes the heater elements to dissipate power, which in turn causes the flexible heater to emanate heat.